


Good things come for boys who wait

by PencilMonkey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fanboy!Phil, Humor, M/M, Romance, Steve is smitten, a bit of angst?, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilMonkey/pseuds/PencilMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is at the bar like he remembers. Everybody is overjoyed like he remembers. He waits until the ending of the song like he remembers. The song ends and a song not from this memory starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good things come for boys who wait

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is from my head, it is nothing like in the movie. So it is a AU, I guess?!

He was dreaming.

He knew he was dreaming, because it wasn't home. Well, it was... But it wasn't anymore. First things first, he was back in the 40s. They were man in military attires and Navy uniforms; it was the 24 hours before they leave their families and friends to fight for freedom. Men were laughing and cheering loudly. The music was lively and the alcohol was flowing. Balloons were floating everywhere and confetti were caught in people's hair. Everybody was smiling, hiding behind a mask of fear. They all had to make the best of it, before they faced the nightmares. Steve remembered that day as clear as crystal: the day he was leaving the comfort of his home to fight for a cause of immense proportions. He, too, had to make the best of it, but the woman he was waiting for wouldn't appear, yet. The soldier went and waited at the bar, like he remembered.

The second reason why he knew he was dreaming, while he was scanning his environment, he saw Thor in a Navy uniform balancing a very giddy Jane Foster in the air. She wore a dress that fitted the era they were in. The Thunderer's laughter could be heard miles away and his lady's smile could light up the whole street. Steve yearned to have a smile like that directed at him. Also, he saw Clint and Natasha in army suits chatting with a very flustered civilian looking Phil. Hm, quite strange. The agent usually was calm and collected. Phil caught Cap's eye and Steve rose his drink in acknowledgement. Phil froze and his eyes widened. He spluttered visibly. The spies saw it and smirked at each other. They, then, both pushed the civilian in the direction of the handsome blond. The agent was visibly resisting, but he was nothing compared to the other two. Phil was now right in front of Steve's face. The military man could now see that Dream Phil was a lot younger than Reality Phil. He didn't have the trait of experience agent Coulson had. He was still just a young man with nothing under his belt. Right now, Phil was opening and closing his mouth like a fish gulping water.

"Hi there," said Steve, smiling.

Phil seemed to collect a few of his scattered wits. He stood straighter and tried very hard not to tremble in the presence of his idol. " Hello, captain," he said at last.

Steve stuck out his hand, "Please call me Steve. We are all between friends here."

He saw the remaining resolve in the civilian's eyes crumble at every shake of his hand. At the authorization to use Captain America's first name he whimpered, just a little.

"Okay, Capt-- St-Steve," Phil stuttered terribly he was so very flustered. "My name's Phil Coulson and I am your biggest fan. I have every single collectible cards and know all of your movies by heart. You are a hero!"

Still not use to all of this attention, Steve blushed a bit, "Thank you very much for your support, Phil," he said. "It is nice to know that Captain America has touched the heart of people like you," he smiled brightly, making the agent knees buckle violently. "We need all of the attention we need to stop the war." He finished with a very stern face and a determined nod. Oh, now he was just teasing. The super-soldier could hear the archer snigger in the background.

"Would you sign my cards?" Phil asked. "Please?" he added as an after-thought.

"Of course!" Steve exclaimed. He waited for the younger Coulson to take out his collectibles and a marker. Captain Rogers smiled sadly; they were the bloodstained cards Reality Phil had, but they were shiny and well preserved. Steve signed every single one of them with his heart in his throat, "I hope it is enough for you, Phil."

Phil received more than he expected; the good captain signed ALL of his cards! "Thank you so much, captain! I mean, Steve!" he sauntered back to his two battle trained friends. They looked very proudly at him and patted him on the shoulders.

Steve's attention was back at the crowd. They were all still having the best of times, dancing in time with the fast pace music. Thor was now dancing with a laughing Darcy and Jane was chatting with Bruce. The scientist was wearing a lab coat and his hair was in disarray. His glasses were slipping from his nose and he was visibly sleep deprived. But the conversation with the fellow scientist was lively and the soldier knew if he listened, he wouldn't understand a thing because of the fast flowing of words. They might be discussing weapons or about a molecular structure, he didn't care much. The blond returned his eyes to the unfamiliar faces. They were all so happy and the music was so loud. But Steve didn't care, all he wanted was the woman that had his heart.

For now, instead he got Howard Stark. The man approached him with a big grin on his face and a drink in his hand. Charisma was running out of the man like an open faucet. Dark brown eyes were staring straight at him with intent. Oh how they reminded him of the genius back in the real world. Steve was smiling at the sight of his old friend, but he remembered Tony and what he knew the man in front of him would become. He lost the smile slowly and he became rigid.  Tony's father frowned, but he was smiling again in a few.

"Rogers!" he exclaimed. "Look at you, being all moody and pouty. Times a wasting and you have to enjoy it while it is still here. C'mon boy, loosen up a bit!" Howard finished his drink in one gulp. "Bartender, another!" He looked at Steve's own. "Another one, stronger, for Captain America!"

"Can't get drunk," Steve said, still accepting the whiskey from kindness. "I just had this one for the taste." he tried to smile, but it wouldn't come out quite like the one directed at Phil.

"Out with it, boy!" said Howard. "You seemed preoccupied, you can tell me anything!" he got nearer to Steve, lending his ear like he was going to spill the deepest of secret.

The soldier tense up when Howard leaned in, he reeked of alcohol. What was it with Stark men? Thank heaven Tony sobered up. He decided to tell him another thing that worried him, "She hasn't shown up yet. We were suppose to meet here."

Stark hummed in agreement. The ice in his glass klinked together when he brought it to his mouth, "Peggy hadn't come to you yet? Strange, I just saw her before I came over," he put his glass down very hard on the counter, already another one in the other. "My, how refreshing... Tell ya what kid, she's gonna be here before long! Do not worry and have some fun!" Without much of a goodbye, he grabbed a passing girl and Steve was alone again. He huffed very loudly and drank his whiskey. Too strong!

He stood there for who knows how long. The only thing making him stay was the knowledge that she was coming. He knew that he was going to slow dance with her and she was going to have that spark in her eyes. Her mocha eyes swirling with happiness, her beautiful red lips matching her amazing red dress bending upwards to form the most incredible of smiles. He knew, then, he would spend his whole life in her company.

The band thanked the crowd and they all clapped their hands and whooped. Trumpets started the new song and women vocals made the crowd cheer again. The song was something familiar. He could not place it, but he knew it wasn't a song from this time. He had watch the clip on the flicker box at the Tower a few nights ago. He didn't remember the name of the singer, but she was tripled on stage: A redhead, brunette and a blond. They were wearing modified military clothes and they made him blush furiously. All of the other man wolf whistled at them; the women blew kissed and winked in response. The beat picked up and they were all dancing again. This was not part of his memory, but he found himself moving his head to the beat of the music.

He was looking at the crowd, his head was sweeping the room. Suddenly, he caught the eyes of someone who was staring straight at him. He gulped; these devilish eyes were his demise for the past month. The owner of these wore the most mischievous of smile Steve had ever seen; more than even Loki! He was wearing a jet black very well-tailored three piece tuxedo with a white shirt and a rose red tie that match the handkerchief in his jacket pocket. He was standing at the other side of the room with his hands in his pockets. Oh god, he was gorgeous.

He moved. He was walking a beeline to Steve very slowly, that smile never leaving his face. Everybody made way for him unconsciously, even the occasional confetti or balloon deviated his form. His shoes were as shiny as his blinding white teeth. Nobody interrupted him, except Thor and Clint who clapped him on the back and smirked. The music was very loud, but Steve could hear the tap-tap of his steps. The soldier was gripping his glass so hard it cracked. Somebody took it from his hands. He looked down to his side and Natasha was smirking at him. She patted his cheek and left to join Phil. The bartender picked up the glass with a huff. Damn these super-shy soldiers...

Steve was looking up again. The man was now in front of him, he could smell the faint cologne that made his knees so very weak. He extended his hand to the good captain.

"Care to dance, Captain?" Tony asked, his eyes never leaving Steve's.

"I...I..." Steve didn't know what to say for the life of him.

Tony brought back his hand and lost his smile. He tilted his head downward; he seemed deep in thought. Suddenly, he chuckled deep from his throat and smirked. He rose his eyes behind his dark eyelashes, looking at Steve again. Oh boy, he was in deep trouble.

"C'mon, Captain," the genius took hold of the soldier's tie and dragged him to the dance floor.

Steve had no choice but to follow. The song wasn't over yet. That was strange in itself, he remembered it was at least three minute long and Tony took his time coming over.

Tony started to dance to the fast pace of the music. His foot work was amazing. Steve stood there, awkward. The genius took his hands and guided the soldier.

"That's it, Steve! Let go!" Tony said over the music.

Steve, then let go and followed in Tony's steps. It was like they were flying. The blond started to feel all giddy inside, it bubbled up and released from his mouth as a fit of giggle. Everybody cheered for them and chanting "Captain! Captain!" over and over again.

The music came to an end. Everybody clapped their hands and left the dance floor. Steve and Tony lingered for a bit, they were breathlessly happy. The soldier loved the wrinkles at the edge of his eyes, showing the good humor of the brunet. They were about to part when the next song started. It was a small pull of strings of an acoustic guitar; another song from the 21st century, another videoclip he saw that night. Three young men came on stage with white tuxedos, they were visibly brothers. One of them started singing. The song was a slower one, but not quite a ballad. Young couples came on the dance floor once more. The lights dimmed and Steve and Tony were standing in the middle of a slow dancing crowd.

Steve was eyeing the crowd left and right. He was getting rather nervous again. Tony didn't care; he took him by the waist and swayed to the rhythm. From the contact, the soldier looked at the engineer again.

The guitar solo started.

His rich chocolate eyes were as alight as a country night sky. They were so bright and full of happiness. His goatee framed grin wasn't full of mischief anymore; it was a smile only meant for intimacy, something Steve longed for ever since he woke up from his icy slumber.

Tony reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come home safe, would you?" he said. His tone was nothing Steve had ever heard from him. It was tinged with so much sadness. Steve could only nod.

He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he was back in his room at the Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> First work on this website :'D
> 
> Alternative title "There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm"
> 
> Sorry for the terrible grammar, it is unedited.


End file.
